Dance: Sensual
by CathGilLove
Summary: Dancing Lessons. Part 2 of the Dance series.


Title: Sensual

Author: ANNE (the insane one)  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: Dancing Lessons

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI. "All The Way" belongs to Frank Sinatra and Celine Dion

Catherine smiled broadly as she opened the door to Gil. "Well, well, well, don't we look nice?"

Gil shifted uncomfortably in his black slacks, white Oxford shirt and leather jacket. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Cath."

Catherine rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, bringing him inside. "It's just a dancing lesson, Gil. Not brain surgery."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts," Catherine replied. She disappeared down the hall.

Gil watched her saunter away. She wore a blue Chinese style dress, that looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

"Are you coming?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

Gil blinked out of his daze. "Yeah. Sorry."

He followed her down the hallway into the lounge room, where Catherine had moved the coffee table away from the middle of the room. Gil waited awkwardly in the middle of the room, while Catherine put something in the CD player. She returned, with a smile.

"Ready?"

"I hope so."

Catherine held her hand out to him and Gil took it as the music started. To his horror, Cath had picked some kind of fast upbeat tempo music, and very soon he heard her cry out as he stepped on her toes.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry…"

She put her hand up, with a forced smile. "It's okay. My fault. I should have started slow. You know what? Let's get a drink."

Still muttering apologies, Gil followed her into the kitchen.

"Gil!" she said, turning around. "It's okay. I'm not going to die because you stepped on my toes."

She poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to Gil. They sat down on the kitchen stools and both lapsed into silence.

"How many women have you danced with before?"

Gil almost choked on his wine. "Huh?"

Catherine paused. "Maybe that wasn't the best way to put that."

Gil sipped his wine. He thought he might need it.

"You know, dancing is very intimate. Particularly slow dancing. It's expressing feeling. It's being close to someone you love. You have to feel the music. Listen to it. What it's saying. How it's making you feel. Then you move together with the music. It's sensual." She looked up at him from under a hooded gaze. "Want to give it another try?" She smirked. "I promise to be gentle with you."

Gil gulped and finally nodded.

Catherine extended her hand and Gil took it, as they went into the other room again. She dimmed the lights and taking a lighter, she lit some candles to illuminate the room. Taking one of his arms, she put it around her waist and pressed herself against him.

"Cath?"

She looked up at him. "Trust me." With her other hand she pressed play on the CD player and then put his other arm around her waist as well. With a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck. As the music started to trickle through the stereo, she rested her head against his chest. "Just move with me and the music, okay?"

Gil managed to nod.

"Close your eyes," she murmured. "Just concentrate on me and the music."

Gil obediently closed his eyes and found himself awash in the sensation of Catherine. While he couldn't see her, he could feel her warm body pressed against his. He could smell her unique scent. He could almost hear the faint thrum of her heartbeat.

* * *

When somebody loves you

It's no good unless he loves you - all the way

Happy to be near you

When you need someone to cheer you - all the way

* * *

Catherine had toed off her high heels earlier, and she was grateful of the extra height difference. Her head pressed against his chest, she could hear the faint beat of Gil's heart. She closed her eyes and listened. Every sensation was now multiplied. Her bare feet on the soft carpet. The scent she would forever associate with Gil Grissom. And the feel of his arms tightening around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body.

* * *

Taller than the tallest tree is

That's how it's got to feel

Deeper than the deep blue sea is

That's how deep it goes - if its real

* * *

Gil knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was moving, but somehow it didn't seem to break through the fog. The fog that was created by Catherine. By her body against his. By her arms pulling him closer. The music that came through the stereo and the glow that danced against his lids from the several candles flickering in the room.

But by far, the thing that permeated all his senses was the woman in his arms.

* * *

When somebody needs you

It's no good unless he needs you - all the way

Through the good or lean years

And for all the in between years - come what way

* * *

Catherine barely registered that Gil was actually dancing. That slowly, but surely they were moving to the music. Because they were expressing feeling. They were dancing with the one they loved. They were feeling the music. It was stirring up feelings and unspoken words.

And by god, it was sensual.

* * *

Who know where the road will lead us

Only a fool would say

But if you'll let me love you

It's for sure I'm gonna love you - all the way, all the way

* * *

Even as the music ended, neither of them stopped the slow dance that kept them glued together. Reality slowly trickled in after a few moments and the movements stopped. Both sets of arms stayed in place, as Catherine slowly lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him.

Almost instinctively, Gil leaned down, and she leaned up. By some unseen force of magnetism, their lips met, barely brushing together.

The kiss broke and their eyes met, neither ready to break the moment. Both wanted to prolong it and to arouse new sensations within each other.

"You danced," Catherine murmured.

"You made it easy."

They kissed again, still soft and hesitant.

"Everything you told me, was it true?" Gil asked.

Catherine blinked. "Of course."

"So what we just did was fueled by love?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Gil's hands slid up her back, pressing her closer against him. "Catherine?"

"Mhm?"

"Want to try a different kind of dance?"

Knowing where the conversation was leading, she nodded slowly. "Very much so."

The kiss this time was not brief and it wasn't soft. It was hungry, aching, needy and passionate.

And oh so very sensual.

FINIS


End file.
